Have we met before ?
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: Nothing fancy . just something I wrote to pass the time .Buffy meets Xander . love happens . sweetness. heehee :)


  
  
  
  
Have we met before ? by Zauriel Angelus   
  
Disclaimer: Well you know how it goes. I own zip , zilch , nada . Buffy aint mine. Just wanted to tell a little story bout my favourite couple. Nothing more .I do this for fun not money.   
  
Summary : Buffy meets Xander . love happens . Simple . short.   
  
Rating: R for romance ... sigh nothing bad here man .  
  
Author's notes : I just feel fluffy and thought about sharing it. Awwww....... Man am I pathetic or what ? This story is written without much thought . might not make a whole lot of sense but it does have a happy ending. I love happy endings don't you ? heeheehee :)   
  
Dedicated To : Everyone who wants Buffy and Xander together.  
  
  
Somewhere at a party.....   
  
Alexander Harris took a sip from his drink and smiled to himself. For the past hour he had been stealing glances at s certain blonde at the end of the room . He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. If his eyes weren't deceiving him , the beautiful blonde was stealing glances at him too.   
  
This just can't be happening   
  
Xander laughed and finished his drink , finally picking up the courage to approach the goddess. With a lop-sided grin he greeted her , gazing into her hazel green eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Have we met before ?"   
  
The goddess smiled at him and when he heard her voice , his heart just fluttered.   
  
" Maybe ... I do recall bumping into someone like you in High School a few times. If that really was you." She gave him the once-over " you look real different." She winked.  
  
okay... " I'm Alexander Harris . Xander for short ."   
  
"You're cute too. I'm Buffy Summers."   
  
" Thanks you don't look too bad yourself. In fact I say you're absolutely beautiful."   
  
Buffy giggled and flushed. "Why thank you kind sir ..."   
  
" Want me to rescue you from this horrible place of pretensions ? Besides its damn boring here."   
  
" Where do you suggest we escape to , oh knight in shining armor ..."   
  
" Somewhere not here ." Xander smirked.   
  
  
At the beach ....   
  
Sounds of laughter fill the air as gentle waves crash onto the sand.   
  
" I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I still can't believe what we're doing .You think anyone will miss us at the party ?" Buffy twirled around barefoot , splashing water everywhere when she playfully kicked at the incoming waves.   
  
" Nah , I don't think so. Besides I think its over by now. The sun is coming up." Xander answered as he splashed water at Buffy .  
  
" Hey !!! come back here you sneaky little pest !!" the petite blonde yelled as she chased after the already fleeing Xander.   
  
" Just try and catch me." Xander yelled back .   
  
It doesn't take long for Buffy to do so and soon they crashed into each other and rolled on the sandy beach.   
  
" I got you." She said with a half smile as she lay on top of him.  
  
" You got me." Xander returned the smile and presented a single red rose. " Your prize ... m'lady"   
  
" That's so sweet. It's beautiful ... Where did you get that ? I didn't see you picking any flowers when we came here."   
  
" I'm full of surprises." Xander grinned , enjoying his position at the moment.   
  
" Here's your prize ." Buffy said with a voice dripped in honey as she pressed her lips on his passionately.   
  
So involved were they in themselves that they didn't notice the spectacular sunrise till a need for air resurfaced.   
  
Buffy looked at the sight in awe. " Have you ever seen anything quite so beautiful ?"  
  
Xander shook his head " no. never." Sighing as he adored Buffy so closely.   
  
Buffy kissed him softly and whispered to his ear.   
  
Xander's eyes went wide at her suggestion before another huge kiss hit him without warning.   
  
  
Hours later ...   
  
  
Buffy and Xander are in lying in together in bed , holding each other closely after making love.   
  
" I am so glad you persuaded me into coming." Buffy murmured into his ear , nibbling at it lightly.   
  
" I was that good huh ?" Xander grinned proudly earning himself a little playful smack.   
  
" I love you. You make me so happy." She kissed him again.   
  
" I love you too Buff ." Xander whispered before returning the kiss.   
  
Just then the phone beside the bed rang and Buffy quickly picked it up , the smile on her face becoming brighter.   
  
" Hello ...?"   
  
( Hey Buffy , its me Dawn . How are you doing over there ?)   
  
" I'm great.. How are you in Sunnydale ?" Buffy giggled as Xander circled his arms around her waist , showering her neck with kisses.  
  
(Same old. Same old. Oh wait , the kids wanna speak to you)   
  
Buffy laughed " Put them on ."   
  
( Hello Mommy !!! We missed you and Daddy a lot over here. When will you be back ?)  
  
" Soon Shawn , we miss you too over here. Don't fight with your sister over the phone . Let her speak too."   
  
( Hi Mom !!! Come back home soon ? Shawn's driving Aunt Dawn right up the wall. Is Daddy there ?)   
  
" Yeah he's here Lori. You want me to send him a message ?"   
  
( Can you tell him to bring back a pony ?)   
  
Xander laughed out loud hearing that. Buffy couldn't help but chuckle herself.  
  
" I'll try sweetie. Put your aunt back on."   
  
( Buffy I can't keep this up too long. Get your ass back pronto.)   
  
" Is Lesley sleeping ?"   
  
( Willow is watching her. She's a healthy baby.)   
  
" Thanks for taking care of our children Dawn."   
  
(no prob sis. You and Xand needed some time together. Speaking of which , I'll leave you two alone now.)   
  
" Thanks again Dawn." Buffy turned to look at her husband "So where were we ?"   
  
" Hmmnnn .... I'm not sure." Xander smiled as he inched closer for another kiss from his wife.   
  
" Oh ... I remember ." Buffy gently played with his lips and smiled   
  
" I was falling in love with you ... all over again."   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Happy End ... sigh   
  
  
Till next time I remain................   
  
  
  
  



End file.
